


Scientific Stuff

by Imagination_Parade



Series: The 2017 Librarians Shipathon [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Gen, Humor, Romance, Surprises, Teasing, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_Parade/pseuds/Imagination_Parade
Summary: The Librarians run into a familiar face during a case in Italy, and she has an invitation Cassandra can't say no to (but Ezekiel wishes she would.)





	Scientific Stuff

The Librarians and their Guardian didn’t always agree on much, but one thing they did all see eye-to-eye on was that cases were just a little bit more interesting when the place the magic took them to had the potential for sight-seeing once the work was over. Unfortunately for their tourist potential, their work also left them with a few places they would probably be safer to never return to again. That’s why, after a case that left them running from Vatican police, they were none too thrilled when Ezekiel started talking about visiting the Vatican when another case, years later, took them to Rome. He brought it up, and everyone else grew quiet. Cassandra, walking towards the front of the group next to Ezekiel, looked towards the ground with widened eyes. Flynn and Baird behind them shared an apprehensive look, and even Stone’s face hardened into a glare.

“Not right now,” Ezekiel clarified. “But when the case is over and the day is saved…come on! Anyone?”

“No,” Baird said firmly.

“First, you won’t let me see the big heads at Mount Rushmore; now I can’t see the Vatican,” Ezekiel moaned.

“Jones…” Baird sighed.

“I mean, _why_ , when we’re in Rome and can get _wherever_ we want just by saying we’re Librarians, would we _not_ go to the Vatican?” he asked.

This time, Cassandra, Stone, Baird, _and_ Flynn all strongly, simultaneously said no. Ezekiel’s face paled, and he turned to the rest of his team.

“Okay, seriously,” he said, his tone cautious, almost apprehensive, startled by the strong reaction. “Why can’t we go to the Vatican?”

“It’s a long story,” Baird muttered.

The five-some started walking again in silence until a female voice with an Italian accent called out Cassandra’s name from across the way.

“Cassandra!” the voice called again.

Cassandra (and everyone else) turned to see who the voice belonged to. The tall, beautiful daughter of an Italian diplomat was headed right for them. She was dressed a lot more casually than she’d been the last time they’d seen her, a bag slung across her shoulder. It took Cassandra a moment, but then her face lit up in recognition.

“Oh, _hi_!” Cassandra cried, immediately opening her arms to accept Isabella’s hug.

Cassandra and Isabella spent a few moments too long wrapped in a warm embrace, smiles on both their faces. Ezekiel frowned; Stone looked amused. Baird and Flynn shared another look, and Baird shrugged, indicating her shared ignorance to what was going on. When she noticed the looks on the men’s faces, she leaned over between them.

“Do you guys know this woman?” she asked.

“It’s a long story,” Ezekiel grumbled.

“What are you doing here?” Cassandra asked, pulling herself out of Isabella’s arms. “I thought you were in Milan? It…it was Milan, right? Did I put that in my phone wrong?”

Cassandra pulled out her phone to check, and Ezekiel rolled his eyes. “You _actually_ saved that number?”

“Of course,” she said, shooting Ezekiel a look of her own.

Isabella put her hand over Cassandra’s, covering her phone. Cassandra’s gaze shifted back to the woman in front of her. “You didn’t get anything wrong,” Isabella said. “I’m here now.”

“You are?” Cassandra asked.

“I did it,” Isabella said. “I’m officially studying science.”

She pulled a student ID from a university in Rome out of her bag and showed it to Cassandra for proof. Cassandra’s face lit up again.

“Isabella, that’s amazing!” Cassandra said with a little laugh. She touched Isabella’s arm and held it for a moment before handing the ID card back to her friend.

“You have to let me take you to dinner,” Isabella insisted.

Behind Cassandra, Stone and Ezekiel looked at each other. Ezekiel’s arms were crossed against his chest, still a bit bitter from his multiple failures with the woman before them while _Cassandra_ , of all people, got her number without even trying, and Stone’s eyes widened in a goofy gaze.

“Dinner?” Cassandra asked.

“Tonight,” Isabella said. “To celebrate…and to thank you, because I’d never be doing this without you.”

Cassandra smiled one of her dazzling smiles again. “Okay,” she agreed. Her dreamy gaze suddenly faltered as she turned to look at Baird. “Oh, um…is that okay?”

“No,” Ezekiel said quickly.

“Yeah, Cass, we’re kind of busy,” Stone agreed. Baird rolled her eyes.

“It’s fine,” Baird said. Cassandra smiled and turned back to Isabella.

“Where should I meet you?” she asked.

Isabella grabbed her phone and typed an address into Cassandra’s GPS. “Meet me here at seven,” she said. She gathered Cassandra into another hug and kissed each of her cheeks. “See you then, bella.”

“Bye,” Cassandra said with a soft little wave as Isabella ran back across the street.

Cassandra turned around again to find her entire team staring at her. Stone still looked rather amused. Ezekiel still looked rather put out.

“So she seemed nice,” Baird shrugged.

“Yeah,” Cassandra nodded.

“Uh, guys,” Flynn said. “Magic, chaos, destruction…about to descend upon us. We should probably take care of that.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to let her go to dinner during a case,” Ezekiel muttered. “We just got here!”

“We can live without four Librarians for two hours,” Baird said as the group started moving again.

“Well, we should try to wrap this up so Cassandra can make her _date_ ,” Stone teased.

“It’s not a date,” Cassandra said instantly.

“Oh, it ain’t, huh?” Stone asked.

“No,” Cassandra insisted. “It’s just two scientifically minded women getting together to talk about…scientific stuff.”

Baird snickered loudly behind her. “That was very eloquent,” she teased.

“Thank you,” Cassandra said, never missing a step. “It’s just dinner. Like Baird said, if we don’t finish the case before then, I’ll be back in a few hours to help wrap everything up.”

 

The dinner started just as she insisted it would, the two women gushing excitedly about science, Isabella’s newfound studies, and Cassandra’s projects back at home. Cassandra had never really had someone to engage in such detailed talk, not even Flynn always knew what she was excitedly babbling about in the Library, and she got the impression that Isabella didn’t, either. She was a natural with this stuff, that much was obvious to Cassandra from the get-go, but her interest in the subject had long been suppressed, and her excitement over finally getting to explore it was palpable.

“I don’t think I deserve quite as much credit as you’re giving me here,” Cassandra said honestly as their dinners arrived.

“No, you do,” Isabella insisted. “I never would’ve enrolled if I hadn’t met you at that gala.”

Cassandra stumbled over her words then, when the mention of their meeting turned into Isabella asking about how they met, that freak storm in New York City, where it’d come from, and how it’d ended. She mumbled something she hoped was at least a little bit coherent and changed the subject to something else, and their magical beginning was quickly forgotten.

When dinner finally ended, they started strolling down the dark Italian street, arms linked, their conversation having finally turned a bit more personal. Cassandra didn’t know where they were going, but she realized she probably should’ve been ready with the name of a hotel or something. Isabella was going to want to know where to drop her off, where to return her to her friends, and Cassandra didn’t know what she was going to tell her, as making up a hotel name probably wasn’t going to work on a diplomat’s daughter.

Isabella noticed the redhead on her arm was a bit suddenly distracted, so she stopped, pulled them off to the side of the sidewalk, and asked, “Where have you gone?”

“What? Nowhere,” Cassandra answered. She curled her hands into Isabella’s and, with a bright smile, added, “I’m right here.”

“Good, because uh…” Isabella started. She dropped one of Cassandra’s hands and tenderly moved some of Cassandra’s hair behind her ear, her fingertips lingering on Cassandra’s skin as they slid down the side of her face. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to continue our evening a little bit longer?”

Cassandra nodded mutely, a besotted little smile crossing her face. Isabella grinned, too, and linked their arms together again. They continued down the sidewalk, and a few hours for dinner turned into a few hours more than that.

 

Late that night Oregon time, once everyone but Cassandra was back in their little Annex in Portland, the Back Door lit up and Cassandra stumbled through. Her hair was a little messy, her shoes and cardigan were cradled in her arms, and she wore a little grin on her tired face. She shut the door behind her and turned around to find Baird, Stone, and Ezekiel…all standing at the center table and all staring at her. She faltered a bit as she nearly took a step forward but stopped as soon as she realized she had an audience.

“Oh, you’re all…still…here,” she said. “Perfect.”

“So how was dinner?” Stone asked knowingly.

“Fine,” Cassandra said, standing up a little straighter.

“Are you just getting home?” Ezekiel asked.

“Yes,” Cassandra said quickly.

“Isn’t it, like, 7 AM in Rome?” Ezekiel pointed out.

“Um, that sounds…about right, yeah,” Cassandra nodded.

“You and Isabella were up all night?” he asked.

“Come on, man,” Stone said, lightly hitting Ezekiel’s chest. “It takes a long time to talk about scientific stuff.”

Baird, who had been filled in as to just how they all knew Isabella in Cassandra’s absence, stood at the end of the table, staying out of it, trying to contain her own enjoyment as Cassandra, who had been staring up the staircase, pretending not to have heard Ezekiel, suddenly switched gears, shooting a deathly glare in Jacob Stone’s direction. She held the gaze for a minute and then turned to look at Baird.

“How’s the, um…case?” she asked.

“Done,” Baird said. Cassandra’s cheeks flushed red, but Baird quickly assuaged her guilt by saying, “Went off without a hitch; don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, well, I’m just…” Cassandra said, pointing towards the exit. “Going to go to bed.”

“Ain’t that where you just came from?” Stone snickered.

At that, Baird shot Stone a look as if to say he’d officially gone a little too far with the teasing. Cassandra simply ignored him, too. Her eyes met Baird’s for just a moment before she looked towards the exit again and started slowly walking out.

“ _Seriously_?” Ezekiel hissed towards Baird. “She completely missed a case for a _date_ , and you don’t have anything to say about that?”

Baird thought about it for a moment, nodding her head a bit to make Ezekiel believe he had a point. Instead, she called out words of encouragement to Cassandra as she walked out.

“You go, girl!” Baird cried. She immediately cringed and said, “I really can’t pull that off, can I?”

Cassandra paused, halfway between the Back Door and the exit, at Baird’s calls, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Ezekiel sighed again.

“Wh… _really_?” Ezekiel protested.

Baird laughed again. “I’m not going to yell at her just because Cassandra has more game with beautiful women than both of you put together,” she said, taking them both down a peg. Both men frowned in her direction, a reaction that only made her laugh a little harder. “I told her she could go, and I meant it. We are fully capable of handling a case without her. Let her have some fun.”

“Okay, then I can have some fun instead of working next time something comes up?” Ezekiel asked, like a child who needed to make sure everything was even.

Baird sighs. “Legal fun, sure,” she promised.

Ezekiel, having officially lost his patience for the entire situation, dropped the book he’d been holding onto the table. “That’s it,” he announced. “I’m going home.”

He hurried out of the Annex and, in the silence, Stone looked at Baird and winked at Cassandra before he walked over to his desk, picked up his jacket, and headed out, too. Cassandra sighed and walked over to Baird.

“Okay, so are you _really_ not mad, or did you just take the opportunity to mess with them?” Cassandra asked, sliding her shoes back onto her feet. “Because I’m _so_ sorry, and I really _didn’t_ mean to be out that long, and…”

“Hey,” Baird said, cutting her off. She wrapped her arm around the younger girl’s shoulders, pivoting them both towards the exit, too. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes,” Cassandra said.

“Then as much as I love an opportunity to mess with Ezekiel Jones,” Baird said. “I’m really not mad. Want to grab a drink and tell me all about her?”

“Okay,” Cassandra said with a laugh as Baird steered them out of the Annex and into the Portland night.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to make it, but I did! So sad this week of the shipathon is coming to an end.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
